


A peculiar kind of hate

by Who_da_celia13



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spona, Spona is real, This is gonna be weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_da_celia13/pseuds/Who_da_celia13
Summary: It's no secret that Spencer hates Mona, but could that hate lead to something else





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more chapters or if you have any thoughts on how I could improve this fic I will gladly listen to your ideas

Spencer had always had this hate for Mona, she was always out smarting her and beating her at her own game. And afterwards she would rub it in her face with such a look in her eyes it made Spencer want to grab her by the neck and start kissing her.

Every time Mona approached her she felt herself lose control and slip into a state of unconscious lust. She would stick her hips out and puff up her chest trying to make her breasts seem bigger, and she would put on what she thought was a sexy sly look.

It seemed like Mona never noticed but then again she was good at hiding things.

One day Spencer asked Mona to meet her in the woods. Her small but brooding body came into view, "you better have something good to say, I did not just stumble through the woods for nothing". She pursed her lips and came to a stop, crossing her arms "look Mona  your not fooling anyone we all know you're still on the A team." Spencer said in a low threatening voice. "and what makes you think that" Mona replied in a deep smooth voice softer than silk.

"because, you're Mona" Spencer said bitterly "ooh that's pretty damning evidence" Mona said stepping forward. Spencer was trying her best to act tough and not let her feelings get the best of her. But Mona had that devilish look in her eyes, the one that made her question her sexuality.

Spencer took a step closer too trying to match Mona's intensity. "if you hurt one of my friends I will make sure you live to regret it everyday of the rest of your life." Spencer's composure was slipping and Mona seemed to be aware of it. She shook off Spencer's threatening comment "is that all" she said calmly. Spencer nodded, Mona moved even closer "good then I can finally do this".

She leaned into Spencer suddenly and kissed her, aggressively but passionate. She pulled back, Spencer was in awe and still reeling from the shock.

"that's why you asked me to come out here, to see if the feeling was mutual...isn't it." Mona had a seductive look on her face, Spencer didn't say anything she just dove back for more. Smashing her lips against Mona's, Spencer moved one of her hands to the back of Mona's head while the other was holding the small of her back.

Mona was sucking on her bottom lip and she bit it hard enough that it started bleeding. And then she pulled away, again leaving Spencer stunned and craving more. She turned away and began walking "wait..." Spencer blurted out not sure what to say next.

"see you tomorrow" Mona said in a sweet voice, then she disappeared into the brush. Spencer couldn't move or speak hell she couldn't even believe what just happened. After a minute or so of standing there in complete disbelief she began walking back to her car.

Sucking on her bleeding lip, reliving every second of that kiss and every moment leading up to it. She finally reached her car, she got in and drove off letting her mind wander as she sped off towards home. When she finally pulled up in her driveway it was dark and she was tired.

She went directly to her room and plopped down on her bed, not bothering to take off her cloths.

"until tomorrow" she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and drifting asleep lovely memories in her head and a sweet taste on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be plenty of spona scenes in the next chapter, I'm working on it now

Spencer jumped awake at the sound of her alarm clock rushing to shut it off. She laid there for a minute going through everything that happened last night in her head. Still stunned by the unexpected kiss but pleased that it happened.

Spencer was driven out of her thoughts by a knock at the door "Spencer if you don't hurry up you're gonna be late." Spencer hadn't even bothered to look at the time she just wanted to stop the annoying ringing. "shit" she cursed as she looked back at har clock, it was 30 minutes until the first bell.

She sprang out of bed and rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. She settled on a knitted sweater and some skinny jeans. She bolted downstairs and grabbed her cup of coffee, she glanced up at the grandfather clock it was 7:42 she yelled up the stairs to her mom. "bye" she practically left skid marks on the driveway as she pulled out. 

When she finally found a parking place she had 9 minutes to get to class, she took a look in the rear view mirror and cringed at the look of her hair. "well to late now" she whispered to herself pulling a ponytail ring out of her bag and wrapping her hair in a bun. She got out and sprinted to the front doors.

As Spencer was hurrying to class she saw Mona in the courtyard also rushing to get in. They caught each other's eyes and Spencer said "you to?" The small girl smirked "yeah well I'm not the one wearing two different socks." Spencer stopped and looked down and saw one blue and one green sock, she let out a angry sigh. "great not only am I about to be late I look wacky" Mona giggled, a playful yet seductive giggle. "well I think it's cute" A smile tugged at Spencer's lips she was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. 

Both girls gasped and swore "later" Mona said speeding down the hall. Spencer was stuck there for a second dazed by lust, but she to took off down the hall towards AP history.

Bursting through the the door just in time for role call. "ah miss Hastings how nice of you to join us, i never thought I'd see the day a Hastings was late to class but I guess there's a first for everything." she took her usual seat next to Aria and got ready for the lesson.

"Hey where were you this morning?, you're never late what happened" Aria whispered. Spencer tried to come up with a good lie to hide the fact that she and Mona were flirting in the hallway. "uh I had car troubles" Aria gave her an unamused look and focused her attention to the front of the class. Spencer tried to do the same but she couldn't, her mind was elsewhere thinking about Mona and how much she really wanted another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well but how long can you hide the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I'm just so busy with life and I'm going through some stuff right now but I hope you enjoy.

The fianl bell rings and Spencer goes to retrieve her books from her locker. Her friends gather around her locker and begin questioning her. "why were you late?, we know it was more than just car troubles" Hanna asked an intrigued look on her face. "were you with someone, was it Toby?" Aria asked. "no!" Spencer replied "no what, no Toby or no makeout" "neither, i woke up late and had car troubles" she said a snarky tone in her voice. "guys maybe you should just leave her alone" Emily chipped in "fine" the other two girls sighed in defeat.

Spencer caught a glimpse of Mona's red top and said "look we can talk about this whole non-existent affair later i gotta go."

And with that Spencer went in search of the firery little girl. When she saw her she called her name and ran up beside her. "so... uhm do you wanna maybe..." "Talk about this" Mona finished "yeah, i mean if you want to" "yes, we really need to figure some things out" "Great!, uh wanna meet at my place my parents are out of town tonight" Spencer asked a bit of excitment in her voice. "Yeah sure, is 8:30 alright" Mona replied Spencer had a big smile stretching her cheeks "Perfect see you then" the two girls parted ways. When Spencer got to her car she did a celebratory dance but stopped when she noticed people staring she drove off back home as happy as could be.

Just wishing the clock would hurry the hell up but with every passing minute she thought of all the possible outcomes of tonight, whether it be heartbreak or lust.

By the time 8:00 rolled around Spencer had done nothing but stare into the flames of a roaring fire. But she did make sure to change into something that fit the mood a bit better, she threw on a low cut T-shirt. She had just gotten down the stairs when she heard a gentle knock at the door, she looked over to the clock and saw that it was 8:32. Spencer took a deep breath swinging the door open. There was Mona just as beautiful as ever and she had the same idea appearently because she was now wearing a cute top that defined her curves, and part of Spencer wanted to see it on the floor.

"Hi, come in" the petite girl entered and Spencer was at a loss for words and possibly for the first time ever so was Mona. "So.. about the whole kissing thing" Spencer started "Yes, the kissing thing" Mona jumped in "well should we continue it or not, becau-" Spencer was yet again surprised by another breathtaking kiss. Except this time Mona was gentle and wasn't trying to hurt her, she felt a hand lightly cup her cheeck. Mona pulled back and said "Does that answer your question" Spencer had a grin growing on her face "Yes, yes it does".

Spencer teased Mona leaning in but not quite reaching her lips she hovered there for a second enjoying the feeling of Mona squirming trying to suck on her lips, finally she gave in and surrendered herself to Mona's suductive touch.

This time Spencer decided to be the one in control she slide her hands up Mona's back and around the front until she found her jawline and cupped it.

She could feel Mona returning the gesture and resting her hands on the small of her back. Spencer quivered a little as Mona's adventurous hands crept lower settling on her butt. Spencer backed up making sure she still had ahold of her lover. Her legs found the edge of a couch she broke away and dropped down looking up at the beautiful girl inviting her with her eyes to sit.

Mona followed instructions and plopped down next to Spencer and grabbed her chin.

"Spencer Hastings, I think I'm in love with you" Mona whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer looked up her smile had disappeared Mona could see it and she immediately regretted letting the words escape her mouth.

Spencer opened her mouth and stumbled on the words.

"Mona....".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will Spencer say will she admit that she has feelings for Mona as well or will she have different feelings towards her
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen and I'm always open for suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer was completely taken off guard by what Mona had just said.

"Mona..." 

She didn't know what to say or what to do Mona was gazing into her eyes inklings of regret flashed behind them. But also hope, hope that Spencer would say 'I love you to'. Spencer took a deep breath. 

"Mona..."

She was stopped 

"No, I understand you don't feel the same. And I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry." 

Mona shrunk in defeat.

"No, Mona that's not it, I do like you in fact I really like you. Its just ..how do I know I can trust you? You were on the A team."

"I told you I'm not part of that anymore"

Mona was getting angry. Spencer felt bad about what she said and was being torn in two. She didn't want to be used and heartbroken again, but she also didn't want to lose one of the best things in her life.

"How do I know that's the truth? All I need is proof" Spencer questioned.

"Proof! Spencer I'm telling you the truth but obviously you don't believe me!"

Mona grabbed her purse. Spencer could see the hurt in her eyes, the tears growing in her eyes.

"Mona, wait"

Mona stomped out the door and to her car and sped of into the night. Spencer tried to chase after her but she knew it was futile. She had tears of her own welling up. 

 _*"goddammit what the hell was I thinking"*._ She screamed at herself.

Warm tears spilt and streamed down her cheeks. She returned to her room and stayed there the rest of the night. Crying silent tears of regret and loneliness into her pillow.

The next morning she was slow to get up. The feeling of sadness weighed her down. She didn't want to go to school and face Mona and act like everything was okay, because it wasn't she had just made a huge mistake and ruined her own happiness.

Her phone buzzed it was Hanna, asking if she wanted to grab a coffee with the girls before school. She almost replied no but then she thought it might help get Mona off her mind. So she accepted her invite and finished getting ready.

She pulled up to the little coffee shop at the same time as Emily. They exchanged greetings and headed in meeting their other two friends at their usual spot. They all said hi and began ranting about classes and boys and other such things. And Spencer was actually starting to get more involved in the conversations and out of her own mind. When the one person she didn't want to see walked through the door. Their eyes locked and for a solid 10 seconds they did nothing but stare at each other.

"Oh hey guys look its Mona" Aria said

"She's probably spying on us right now" Hanna said anger lingering in her tone.

Spencer cringed at their words.

* _"is this what I sounded like last night? No wonder Mona got so mad"*._

"ugh can't that psycho just leave us alone" Emily blurted out.

Spencer was getting agitated and Her anger was boiling under the surface.

"She shou-" Hanna started saying, but Spencer cut her off 

"Just shut up!" She almost yelled 

"Leave her alone alright, she's told us she's not part of the A team anymore so just leave her alone!"

The girls looked stunned and completely shocked by their friends outburst and by the fact that she tried to defend the enemy.

Spencer collected her things and made her way towards the door. On her way she caught a glance of Mona's face.

She was smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer left the coffee shop in a plunder and the whole drive to school she was cursing her friends out and herself as well, for being as stupid to push away the person that she loved. She had arrived early (7:20 to be exact) so she was was waiting in an empty classroom finishing up some last minute assignments.

She heard a pair of small light feet pass by the door and retrace their steps. She looked up and found Mona standing in the door way.

“Hey” she said gesturing with a small wave.

”Hi” Spencer retorted “look.. I’m sorry I should’ve never sa-“.

Mona interrupted her sentence. “No don’t be, you were only trying to protect yourself, And I completely understand that. I know I’m not the most trustworthy person and I’m sorry about what happened in the past, but I’m different now... you know when you stood up for me today that really showed me how lucky I am to have you in my life and how foolish I would be to let you get away that easily. So-“ 

“Mona” she cut off “I trust you, and I want to be with you. I love you.” 

They both leaned in and just clung to each other. Holding one another close, their hot coffee stained breath tempting them for a cool kiss. It was delivered on the lips sending a chill down Spencer’s spine, but ending up scorching in her heart.

There was a loud slam of a locker in the nearby hallway that pulled them apart and startled them to separate. They watched as the unsuspecting student strolled by earbuds in and head looking straight forward. They turned back and gave each other a look of kind hearted and loving intrigue. 

“Well, I’ll see you after school?” 

“Yes, absolutely” Spencer responded.

“Okay, but one more thing first.” 

Mona stepped in and planted a small peck on Spencer’s lips.

”Just something to help us get through the day” Mona said in that deep sweet voice that made Spencer melt

A smile was beaming on both of their faces as Mona walked out the door and Spencer remained once again awestruck and and in love.


End file.
